Fall For You
by HowIsTheDRAMAQUEEN
Summary: Jack and Angela have an arguement, but music settles everything. Hodgela all the way! songfic oneshot


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bones (boohoo. If I did, Brennan and Booth would probably have a kid now. And Zack would still have his hair.), or Jack Hodgins or Angela Montenegro. Or the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. This is my first fanfic, so pity the poor youngster. Please. With Booth on top. Haha. Please R&R_**

**_Spoilers: None. I think. Oh, but DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN SEASON TWO!!_**

**_Rated K+ because I didn't write details at the end._**

Fall For You

Jack Hodgins looked at his longtime girlfriend, Angela Montenegro. Okay, maybe not that longtime, but long enough. Too long, apparently, for Angela.

"Jack, I know that….."

"Ange, why?"

Angela knew that maybe she shouldn't pursue this conversation. Jack looked heartbroken. But she also knew that he hadn't been treating her right lately. He had been slightly inattentive to her lately, claiming to be tired from work. But she worked at the same place, same hours, that he did, and wasn't even half as "tired."

Jack walked over to the monstrous stereo system in his living room half the size of a school. He quietly started arranging a CD in the six-disc changer. _Oh, now he's not even paying attention. Might as well keep talking, though._

"Jack, you need to hear me when I say that-"

"Shh. Don't talk, just listen to this," he said, walking over and cutting her off by covering her mouth. He used the remote that he had carried over to start the CD. Even from the couch, Angela could see that it only had one track.

"I burned it especially for you. For tonight." The song started playing……

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
**_

"Angela, I know that we've hit a rough patch."

_**  
But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find  
**_

"And I know that we'll probably hit a million more."

"How do you know that, Jack?"

"Because I am determined to spend the rest of my life with you."

_**  
This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh  
**_

"But I also know that, like any perfect couple, we can work our way through them without walking away."

_**  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep**_

_**  
**_"Angela, I am more in love with you than I could ever tell you in words. I fall more in love with you every day. Don't take this one little slip-up and make it into a reason to walk away from the life I could promise you."

"What do you mean, Jack? You mean this lovely _mansion_?" Angela was getting mad again. She spat out the word _mansion_ like it was a rodent that had made its way into her lovely meal.

"No, I would tell you I could offer you a great life if I were living in a cardboard box. I mean the love that I have to offer you… and will probably keep offering even if you turn me away, so be warned."

He walked over to where she stood, took her in his arms, and spoke the last chorus as it was being projected throughout the room:

_**  
"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find."**_

And then, they kissed so passionately that it shouldn't be written about.

**_I love you all please review._**


End file.
